Valve boxes are frequently employed in connection with irrigation systems. In particular, valve boxes are frequently employed as housings to cover and shield irrigation valves in such systems. The valve boxes not only shield the irrigation valves from the elements, but also allow easy access to the valves when repairs or adjustments need to be made.
Unfortunately, valve boxes frequently need to be cut or modified to be utilized with the various irrigation conduits that are secured to valves within the valve boxes. Cutting and modification of valve boxes is a time-consuming process. In addition, after customized modification of a valve box, the valve box may not be usable in another situation. Further, cutting and modification of a valve box may undermine the structural integrity of the cover.
It should also be noted that after modification of the valve boxes, dirt and other debris may easily enter the valve box potentially damaging the irrigation valves or simply making it difficult to access the valves, when necessary.
Accordingly, improvements are desirable in this area.